goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Clemmons
Dave Clemmons is an American actor. Biography Beginning his career as an actor, Clemmons appeared in several hit known musicals such as Jekyll & Hyde (whilst still in its development stages), Les Misérables and The Scarlet Pimpernel before focusing his efforts behind the scenes. Clemmons has worked as both as both a coach and a casting director (founding an eponymous casting agency). He also appeared in several non-musical plays, including playing Prince Richard in The Lion in Winter. Singing During his initial days as an actor, Clemmons appeared in several musicals, originating the role of the Bishop of Basingstoke in Jekyll & Hyde and reprising the role for the 1994 album and tour the following year. He also worked with Frank Wildhorn on the musicals Svengali and The Civil War. In 1994, Clemmons appeared as Jean Valjean in Les Misérables, and he would go on to originate the role of Chauvelin in The Scarlet Pimpernel. Stage Evita *Oh What a Circus (contains solo lines) *Good Night and Thank You (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *Peron's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *On The Balcony of the Casa Rosada (contains solo lines) *High Flying Adored (duet) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear)(contains solo lines) *And the Money Kept Rolling In (And Out)(contains solo lines) *A Waltz for Eva and Che (duet) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) Camelot *I Wonder What the King is Doing Tonight? (solo) *Camelot (solo) *Camelot (reprise)(solo) *How to Handle a Woman (solo) *The Jousts (contains solo lines) *What Do the Simple Folk Do? (duet) *Camelot (second reprise)(solo) Jekyll & Hyde (1990) Bishop of Basingstoke (originated the role) *Bitch, Bitch, Bitch (contains solo lines) *The Board of Governors (contains solo lines) Hyde *Confrontation (duet) Svengali (1991)(originated the role) Les Misérables (1994) Brujon *The Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) Jean Valjean *Work Song (contains solo lines) *On Parole (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Soliloquy (solo) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (contains solo lines) *Who Am I? (solo) *Come With Me (duet) *Confrontation (duet) *The Well Scene (duet) *The Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *Bring Him Home (solo) *The Second Attack (contains solo lines) *The Sewers (duet) *Every Day (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Confession (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Epilogue Whistle Down the Wind (1996) Townsperson *The Vaults of Heaven *Cold *Safe Haven *Finale Act 1: No Matter What/When Children Rule the World (reprise) *Off Ramp Exit to Paradise" - Candy *Safe Haven (Reprise) *Wrestle With the Devil The Man (understudy) *Unsettled Scores (solo) *If Only (duet) *Annie Christmas (contains solo lines) *Try Not to Be Afraid (duet) *A Kiss Is a Terrible Thing to Waste (contains solo lines) *Charlie Christmas (contains solo lines) *Nature of the Beast (duet) Minister (understudy) *The Vaults of Heaven *Cold *Safe Haven *Finale Act 1: No Matter What/When Children Rule the World (reprise) *Off Ramp Exit to Paradise" - Candy *Safe Haven (Reprise) *Wrestle With the Devil Chess (1998) *What a Scene! What a Joy! (contains solo lines) *You Want to Lose Your Only Friend? (duet) *So You Got What You Want (duet) *The Deal (No Deal)(contains solo lines) *Pity the Child (solo) *Endgame (contains solo lines) The Civil War (1998)(originated the role) *By The Sword/Sons of Dixie *Judgment Day *How Many Devils? *The Glory Albums The Scarlet Pimpernel (1991) *The Riddle (contains solo lines) *Our Seperate Ways (duet) Jekyll & Hyde: The Complete Gothic Thriller (1994) *Bitch, Bitch, Bitch *The Board of Governors (contains solo lines) Gallery clemmonsbasingstoke.jpg|'The Bishop of Basingstoke' in Jekyll & Hyde. clemmonsvaljean.jpg|'Jean Valjean' in Les Misérables. Clemmons, Dave Clemmons, Dave Clemmons, Dave